


Is This What We Want?

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Oh Sehun, Doctor Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Near Breakup, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, almost divorcing, side chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Sehun is neglected and Junmyeon is so busy with work that he only comes home for sex.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Is This What We Want?

Sehun makes dinner. He always makes dinner for Junmyeon. It’s become a routine for their married live. Sehun is a kindergarten teacher, he works nine to five, from Mondays to Fridays. He’d come home in the evening to an empty house,  _their_ house, he'll cook dinner, he'll prepare wine and then he'll wait for Junmyeon to come home.

But sometimes he doesn’t come home. Like today.

Sehun sighs, sitting down on the dining, looking at the black pepper steak he had prepared wholeheartedly for Junmyeon, the expensive wine he had bought on his way back home earlier. Sehun doesn’t mind going the long way downtown to get this wine,  _their_ favorite wine. 

He looks down on his phone, a text that he had received just moments after he had laid the dining, for their usual date night. 

_ From: My Dear Junmyeon Hyung _

_ Sorry Sehunnie. Work calls. I promise I’ll make it up to you, love. _

Sehun locks his phone and gets up to put away Junmyeon’s portion in the fridge. Sehun is disappointed, but he understands. 

Junmyeon is an ER surgeon at the biggest hospital in Seoul. One of the most respectable doctors too. Sometimes he’d work for three consecutive nights without going home, with surgeries lining back to back, last minute emergency calls. Sometimes Junmyeon would be home after a long day in the ER, having dinner with Sehun, but would get occasional call back to the hospital. 

Sehun finishes his dinner and decides to play something on Netflix as white noise while he lays on the sofa, with Vivi, their Bichon, curling up beside Sehun.

Though they’re married, sometimes Sehun still feels lonely. They weren’t exactly ready as a couple to have a child, so Junmyeon suggested getting a puppy, to accompany Sehun during nights when he’s fixing a broken heart (literally) in the ER or pulling someone’s butt plug out of their ass because sometimes, people take things  too far. 

Of course, Junmyeon feels guilty. But they had discussed, they weren’t getting any younger and Junmyeon didn’t want to prolong it either. So Junmyeon got on his knees two years ago, and Sehun said yes.

༒ ༒ ༒

“Sehunnie? Love?” Sehun startles, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He realised he’d fallen asleep while complaining to Vivi about Junmyeon’s absence. 

“Oh. You’re back.” Sehun yawns.

“Why’re you sleeping on the couch?” Junmyeon sets his briefcase on the couch, taking off his coat.

“I was waiting for you, hyung.” Sehun pouts. “You haven’t been home for three days, I thought...” Sehun looks down on his feet, sighing.

Junmyeon closes the distance between them, taking Sehun’s hand and interlocking their fingers together before doing a small little tip toe to peck Sehun on his lips, ruffling his soft curly hair. “I’m sorry love. I was about to head home, but I got called back just right after I got to the parking lot.” Junmyeon rubs his palm against Sehun’s soft cheeks, he knows Sehun likes it and it helps dissipate any bottled up emotions Sehun has.

Sehun sighs, leaning into the embrace. “Come to bed with me Hyung, I’ve missed you.” Sehun tries to set the mood, hands on Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him close to his body as he bends down, tilting his head and plants a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s lips,  _two kisses, three kisses..._

Sehun doesn’t know if Junmyeon gets his cue, but he assumes so. “Alright. Go to bed first Sehunnie, I have to shower.” Junmyeon pats Sehun’s butt playfully before breaking from their embrace.

Sehun changes into his pajamas, the blue silky one that Junmyeon bought for him, for  _them _, as their first wedding anniversary. 

Sehun waits and waits, until he’s fallen asleep again. As a light sleeper, Sehun jolts awake when he feels a warm hand snaking around his waist, and not long after he feels Junmyeon’s body pressing onto his back, Junmyeon’s half hardened cock against Sehun’s lower back and feeling Junmyeon’s warm breathing against his neck.

“I missed you too, Sehun.” Junmyeon mutters, hands rubbing circles around Sehun’s belly button before going further down to the waist and to the band of his boxers.

Sehun, as tired as he is, gives in and turns to face Jumyeon. Without speaking another word, Junmyeon leans down, mushing their lips lazily. “ _ Mmph _ ..” Junmyeon sighs into Sehun’s mouth when he feels Sehun’s hand gliding down his toned abs, and palming against Junmyeon’s fully erected cock.

“Already?” Sehun sighs into a smile as he feels the top of Junmyeon’s boxers dampened with precum. Sehun turns towards their nightstand’s drawer to grab the lube, noticing the digital clock displaying 4:25AM in neon yellow. Junmyeon turns him back before he could pull open the drawers. 

“Not today hunnie..” Junmyeon nibbles down on Sehun’s bottom lip, drawing out a small moan from the younger. “Suck me off?” Sehun breaks away from the kiss, smirking as Junmyeon starts pulling down his boxers, his dick slabs back onto his lower belly, smearing precum. Sehun takes that into sight and drools mentally. 

Junmyeon’s right, there’s no time for romantic sex when Junmyeon has to get up again at eight for his compulsory Saturday morning (also, half day) shift in the ER.

Junmyeon takes Sehun’s half lidded eyes as his cue to lean back and relax. 

Sehun crawls down to Junmyeon’s crotch, using Junmyeon’s precum as lube as he starts stroking the older slowly, the only sound in this still room is the squealching of Junmyeon’s foreskin in his hand and Junmyeon moaning Sehun’s name. Junmyeon’s chest rise and he sighs, closing his eyes, mouth agape.

Sehun licks along his shaft and Junmyeon twitches at the sudden warm of wetness.  “ _Oh Sehunnie_ _.._ ” he moans, fingers carding through Sehun’s hair, encouraging the younger. Sehun teases, licking up and down his length, avoiding his tip that’s beaded with a pearl of creamy white precum. “ _Such a t-tease...”_ Junmyeon sighs, hips bucking as Sehun noses his length while he takes his balls in his mouth, tongue lightly padding against the delicate skin. “ _Please_ _..._ ”

Sehun props his elbow to support his weight as he grabs Junmyeon’s cock, drooling over how hard and red he’s become, before wrapping his soft warm lips just right at the tip. “ _F-fuck..._ ” Junmyeon lets out a low throaty groan as Sehun circles his tongue around his tip, licking off the beaded precum before dabbing the pad of his tongue against his slit, as Junmyeon usually loves. “ _Please, Sehunnie.._.” Junmyeon begs, hips thrusting up slightly to take more of Sehun’s mouth.  _Desperate _.

Hollowing his cheeks and shielding his teeth with his lips, Sehun starts bobbing up and down. Sehun feels himself hardening when Junmyeon writhes under him, telling Sehun how he’d like to _fuck his brains out_ , how he’s like to _stuff his cock into Sehun’s tight little hole_. 

He couldn’t take it much longer, Sehun reaches down and wraps his fingers around his own throbbing and leaking cock, fisting himself to the rhythm of him sucking Junmyeon off. 

“ _So good.. so good.. my Sehunnie._..”  Junmyeon, now more erected than before, starts panting, sweat beading on his forehead as he tugs on Sehun’s hair, encouraging the younger to go faster.

Sehun circles his tongue against the underside of Junmyeon’s shaft, earning him a soft whimper. He stops fisting himself to concentrate on the older, he wants to make him come first. The older will settle for him once he’s come down from his high, he thought. 

“ _There _ _..._ ” Junmyeon moans, coaxing, hips bucking as Sehun lowers himself till his nose is nuzzling against his neatly trimmed pubes, Junmyeon’s cock hitting the back of his throat. 

  
_ So sexy_, he thought, the smell of musk and sex. “ _Almost there..._ ” Junmyeon lowers his hand so that he’s caressing Sehun’s cheek, feeling his own dick pressing against the hollow of his cheeks. 

Sehun feels Junmyeon’s cock twitches inside his mouth and he knows he’s going to come anytime soon. “ _I’m gonna.. Sehun.._ ” Junmyeon arches his back, thigh muscles straining as he tries to push Sehun’s face away. But Sehun doesn't budge, he doesn't want to. Sehun loves seeing Junmyeon so vulnerable it leaves him weak. Sehun focuses his tongue on just the tip, tongue circling, dabbing against his slit, the way he knows will throw Junmyeon over the edge. 

And Junmyeon comes, pulsating his seeds into Sehun’s mouth. The fact that Sehun didn’t budge when Junmyeon wanted to come outside made his orgasm even more pleasurable,  _unexpected _. His hips quivered, still lightly thrusting up into Sehun’s warm mouth. He feels Sehun swallow with his cock still in it. He peeks down at Sehun, eyes half lidded, the bit of cum smeared at the side of his lips is going to stay in his mind for a long time. 

Sehun presses soft warm kisses on Junmyeon’s thigh as he recovers from his high. Junmyeon laid sprawled, so beautifully blissed in front of him. 

After a minute when Junmyeon’s breathing recovered, Sehun crawls back up to find Junmyeon already snoring, Junmyeon’s chest rising and falling in a slow peaceful rhythm.

Another wave of disappointment washes through him as he looks down at his hardened bulge against his boxers. 

Junmyeon has to get up in another three hours. Sehun sighs, he tries to understand. He plops himself down on the mattress, back facing Junmyeon, huffing in frustration as he ignores the throbbing dick in his boxers. Maybe he’ll get some tomorrow, when Junmyeon gets off work tomorrow afternoon.

_If_ he does gets off.

  
༒༒༒  
  


“Why the grumpy face?” Baekhyun asks, he’s one of the kindergarten teachers that Sehun works with. 

The little ones are taking their nap and both Sehun and Baekhyun have been put on kitchen duty to prepare for lunch.

“It’s Junmyeon.” Sehun sighs, washing a basket of apples and putting them aside.

“Why? Did Dr Romantic gave you the blue balls again?” Baekhyun teases while chopping strawberries into cubes, taking another full strawberry high up in the air and proceeding to lick the bottom of it frivolously.

Sehun narrows his eyes on Baekhyun and huffs in defeat. “We’re in a kindergarten! For God’s sake, Baekhyun. How are you horny at ten in the morning. Sheesh.” Sehun throws his hands up, rolling his eyes at him.

They started distributing portions of fruits into the children’s individual plates, Sehun telling Baekhyun how Junmyeon is getting busier ever since he got promoted to be the head of ER department and Baekhyun whining to Sehun how Chanyeol never does anything around the house. 

The sound of TV from teacher’s room interrupted their conversation.

“ _...along the highway, eighteen people are severely injured while dozens over are still under rescue..._ ”

Both Sehun and Baekhyun dropped whatever they were doing and jog towards the teacher’s room, several other teachers have their eyes glued on the TV, shaking their heads, some of them have hands over their mouth.

The TV shows a live report. Sehun’s jaw fall agape upon witnessing the wreckage. It was a chain collision.

“Looks like Dr Romantic isn’t coming home any time soon.” Baekhyun mutters, just loud enough for Sehun to hear. He pats Sehun on his back before walking back to the kitchen.

Baekhyun’s right, with this amount of damage and injuries on the way to the hospital, there is no way Junmyeon’s half day is going to end anytime soon. Hell, he wouldn’t even be surprised if Junmyeon doesn’t come home the next two days.

He slumps his shoulders, dragging his feet back to the kitchen.

༒ ༒ ༒

After the children woke, Sehun and Baekhyun line them up to get their lunch bowls. The only time they could get a breather is when they’re all eating.

Sehun grabs whatever that’s remaining and helps himself a serving.

_ Plop! _

Sehun drops his bowl and rushes over to a little boy who fell from his chair, head smacking hard on the floor. 

“Kang Hyuk!” Sehun steadies the little boy in his arms. He looks at Baekhyun, helpless.

“Make sure he’s still breathing. I’ll drive.” Baekhyun removes his apron hastily as he runs out of the dining area.

The hospital is just ten minutes away, the hospital Junmyeon works at. Sehun continues tapping the boy’s cheeks, trying to wake him up as Baekhyun drives.

“Hello, can I speak to Jongin?” Baekhyun speaks into his Bluetooth earpiece as he sprints for the amber light. “Yes, your son Kang Hyuk passed out, we’re almost reaching the hospital.”

༒ ༒ ༒  
  


“See you on Monday!” Junmyeon waves goodbye to Dr Zhang, the children’s favorite paediatrician, and walks out his office, closing the door behind.

He presses for the lift.

_ ‘ER . Code blue. ER. Code blue.’ _

_Shit_. Junmyeon thought. “Take this to my office!” Junmyeon places his briefcase on the reception counter of his department and runs off to the ER.

_Sehun will be so mad at me_ , he thought. He still feels guilty about falling right asleep after Sehun sucked him off last night. Junmyeon shake those thoughts away as he nears the ER.

“Dr Kim!” The head nurse of the ER pulls him aside at the ER, filling him in of the details.

Junmyeon nods and dashes right in, patients in neck braces, on stretchers, some of blood spilling from their head, some with metal parts sticking right through their legs. However one person caught his eyes and his heart dropped.

Junmyeon’s lips quivered. _No, not him,_ he thought. Tears starts to collect in his eyes as he approaches that one man standing in the ER. His back view looks like Sehun, he has his height, and no doubt that’s Sehun’s tight jeans wrapping around his perfect ass.

“Hunnie? Sehunnie?” He grab the man he thinks resembles Sehun and he’s right.

Sehun’s eyes widened, surprised that he actually bumped into his husband. This is the ER, his husband works in the ER, of course he’s going to bump into him, Sehun thought.

“Why, why are you..” Junmyeon stutters, the last place he wants Sehun to be in, is the ER. He twists Sehun’s arms around, checking for wounds. Nothing. He reaches up and cups his hand on Sehun’s cheeks, tilting his head left and right, analysing his face, nothing. “Baby, are you .. are you hurt?” Junmyeon pants, hands going back to Sehun’s arms before shoving his sleeves up to check for any wounds. “Are you in pain?”

“Junmyeon!” Sehun grabs Junmyeon by his shoulders, giving him a light squeeze. “I’m fine. I just brought a kid here because he passed out.” Sehun explains, his heart wrenching at the sight of Junmyeon’s glistening eyes.

Junmyeon breathes in and out a few times, calming himself down. “Oh!” Junmyeon throws himself at Sehun, burying his face in his chest. “You gave me a scare, Sehunnie..” he gulped down the teary lump in his throat. 

“It’s okay.” Sehun rubs his hand down Junmyeon’s back. He grabs Junmyeon’s hand, giving it a light reassuring squeeze.

“Dr Kim!” Both Sehun and Junmyeon snap their heads up to another approaching doctor. 

“Hey, I’ll handle this. You’ve been on three consecutive night shifts.” Another Doctor who Sehun recognises, takes the stethoscope off Junmyeon’s shoulder. He’s shorter than Junmyeon, thick eyebrows and bespectacled.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Sehun says, nodding towards him.

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo acknowledges, nodding in his direction. He’s not a man of much words but both Junmyeon and Sehun knows him well, he’s best friends with Junmyeon in the university. 

“Thanks Kyungsoo. I owe you one.” Junmyeon sighs in relieve being off duty. Kyungsoo waves him off with a poker face and proceeds to attend to the collision patients.

“C’mon, lets go home.” Junmyeon intertwines his fingers with Sehun.

“Just a while more, hyung, I’ll just need to wait for the kid’s father to fill out the paper work before I can leave.” Sehun brushes his thumb over the top of Junmyeon’s hand.

“Okay, I’ll be in my office.” He pats Sehun’s butt discreetly and leaves for his office.

_Damn_ , Sehun thought. He can only hope they have the same intention in mind when Junmyeon said _he’ll be in his office_. A small pit of arousal builds in his lower stomach but Sehun shakes his head and will away those thoughts. 

First, he’s got to settle Kang Hyuk and Jongin.

༒ ༒ ༒  
  


Sehun closes the door to Junmyeon’s office, leaning against it while his fingers searches for the lock.

_ Click! _

Junmyeon who is sitting on his office chair, looks up at Sehun who’s biting down on his lower lip and hands running up to unbutton the first twos.

“Sehun, my dear, you can’t lock my office—“

Sehun straddles Junmyeon on his chair, the impact rolling the chair slightly back as Sehun leans down to meet his lips.

“ _Doctor_...” Sehun sighs, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips as he trails a finger down Junmyeon’s chest, pulling on his tie before crushing their lips with another rough and messy kiss. He breaks away and looks down at the older who’s still quite taken aback by Sehun’s sudden dominance. “ _I think we have unfinished business, Doctor.._ ” Sehun bends down, suckling on that one exact spot on Junmyeon’s neck, earning him a soft moan.

“Sehun, we can’t — _ahh, shit._.” Junmyeon’s breath hitches when Sehun grinds him down, their hardened bulges rubbing against the only fabric holding them back.

“ _You left me_ ,” Sehun whispers into Junmyeon’s ear and the older rolls his eyes back at the pleasure. “ _Very... very.._.” Sehun hums, licking the older’s earlobes and Junmyeon responds by grabbing Sehun’s waist, nails digging into his pants. “ _... very frustrated ..._ ” Sehun plants soft kisses along Junmyeon’s neck before breaking away.

Junmyeon sighs, biting down on his lower lips, his hands grabbing onto Sehun’s arms. “Looks like this patient of mine isn’t very patient.” Junmyeon chuckles at his own joke.

“God, Hyung, you’re ruining the moment.” Sehun says, lightly pounding his fist against the older’s chest, pouting.

Junmyeon laughs, cupping Sehun’s face. “Alright, lets take this home. You know this is a shared office, right?” 

Sehun gets off from Junmyeon and sighs. His fantasy of having sex with Junmyeon in his office, with full hospital gown is ruined. He makes a mental note that he’ll fuck his husband in his office one of these days. He smirks at that thought.

“C’mon baby.” Junmyeon stretches out his hand as he waits at the door, unlocking it. “ _This patient of mine needs a bigger bed for me to assess him_.” Junmyeon winks.

And Sehun’s dick twitches in his pants.

༒༒༒

Their clothes got lost along the way, blouses off in the main corridor, belts and pants somewhere in the living room and they have no idea at which point did they managed to get completed naked.

“ _Slow down, Sehunnie.._ ” Junmyeon manages to breathe after breaking away from the long kiss. “ _We’ve got the rest of the day, baby_.” They were still standing right at the door of their bedroom, hands all over each other, tongues busy exploring.

But Sehun, knowing Junmyeon’s scope of work, doesn’t let a second go to waste. He’ll never know when Junmyeon will get called back to the hospital. “ _I know.”_ He hums, marking Junmyeon on his collarbone. “But we haven’t had any proper sex in... _weeks_.” He huffs, the sudden realization made Junmyeon’s heart sink.

Junmyeon knows Sehun has been giving in, understanding him, giving him the space he needs when he comes home frustrated, when he failed to save a life in the ER and he beats himself up for that, refusing to talk or when he’s worked consecutive nights and doesn’t have the mood for proper sex but a quickie or asking his husband for a blowjob. To be honest, as much as he loves his work, he knows he had neglected his husband.

Which is why he’s prepared a surprise for Sehun. Junmyeon urges Sehun backwards, until the back of his knee hits their bed and he falls down on his back, almost giving him a whiplash. 

Sehun scoots backwards, pulling the older along until he’s on top of him. “ _You know_ ,” Sehun looks up at his husband, his cheeks flushing a shade of pink, lips plush. “ _I really wanna fuck you in your office one day._ ” Sehun bit his lower lip as he gaze down at his husband’s twitching and throbbing cock and he smiles smugly. 

“ _Fuck, Sehun.._.” Junmyeon smirks, leaning down to meet his lips, the younger, clasping his hand around his neck to pull him closer. 

“ _Wanna do you on your office table, Hyung_.” Sehun glides his hands down the older’s sides, down his ass and giving it a tight squeeze.

Junmyeon gasps as Sehun gives his ass a loud sounding slap. “ _You’ve been a very naughty patient, Sehun._.” Junmyeon shakes his head lightly, licking his lips. 

“ _So is this Doctor gonna make me feel good again?_ ” Sehun teases, hands slightly brushing against the older’s nipple, earning him a soft moan.

“ _This Doctor needs to teach his patient how to behave._ ” Junmyeon reaches over to their nightstand and pulls out a string of cloth that looks like bandage and an eyemask.

Sehun’s mouth falls agape at what his husband is about to do. 

“Safe word?” Junmyeon straddles Sehun by his tummy, biting his lower lip as he smacks the long strap of cloth on the bedsheets, teasing the younger.

“Orange.” Sehun says, holding his hands up for Junmyeon to tie it onto the bed post.

“ _Doctor promise he’ll make you feel good again, baby._ ” Junmyeon slides two fingers in, making sure it isn’t too tight for Sehun. “This okay?”

Sehun nods. Junmyeon then proceeds to put the eyemask on Sehun. They’ve done this several times, only when Junmyeon has several days off in a row, which doesn’t happen often, and most definitely not recently. Sehun’s heart raced at the thought of being in the dark, it sparks a new pit of arousal.

Sehun can feel the dents beside his waist going lower as Junmyeon back-crawls to straddle him on his waist, their dicks brushing past one another and Sehun lets out a hushed moan at the sudden touch.

“ _Doctor..._ ” Sehun whines at the prolonged absence of touch. “Why- _AH, ff..uck._.” Sehun moans as he felt Junmyeon’s sudden attack of warm kisses under his jaw, he swears he can feel precum oozing from him, pooling on his belly.

“ _Baby be patient_.” Junmyeon hushed as Sehun bucks his hips up, chasing touch.

Sehun whines, the desperate need to touch Junmyeon, to touch himself. He wriggles his wrists, which only makes the knot tighter around him. The inability to see and the restriction of his arms is throwing him into a new wave of frenzy. Almost desperate.

He feels Junmyeon dabbing the soft delicate skin of his neckline with the pad of his tongue, the occasional suckling drawing out throaty moans of the older’s name. “ _Junmyeon.._.” Sehun sighs as he feels Junmyeon’s kisses going lower, down his collarbones, his chest. “ _Ah.._.” He whines when Junmyeon circles his tongue around his left nipple. 

“ _Very eager.._.” Junmyeon hushes, his breath along Sehun’s belly made him shudder under him. “ _So sensitive.._ ” 

Sehun feels his warm breath and kisses lingering further down his torso, he lets out a desperate whine, arching his back slightly when Junmyeon purposely teases around his throbbing length, leaving sloppy wet kisses everywhere around except his cock.

“ _Please... doc.._.” Sehun chokes out a moan, the sight of Sehun vulnerable, sprawled and begging makes Junmyeon unbearable. He bit his lip, pumping his own hardened cock a few times before lowering himself on the younger’s crotch.

“ _Holy.. sh—_ “ Sehun groans as he felt the older’s tongue circling his length, his balls being palmed delicately. His breath starts to become uneven when he feels the older taking him whole in his mouth, tongue gliding under his shaft. 

“ _Fuck! Junmyeo—_ “ Sehun bites down on his lower lip and he swears he could almost taste blood. The way Junmyeon moans with his dick in his mouth sends sparks down his spine and he almost came embarrassingly.

Sehun wriggles his wrists again, the knot getting tighter and he desperately wishes to get out of the eyemask to bask in the view of his husband sucking him off.

“ _Junmyeon.._.” The younger pleads when he feels Junmyeon’s tongue dabbing against his slit. He hears a light squelching sound and he _desperately_ wants to watch his husband touching himself while giving him a mind blowing blowjob. He makes a mental note to tell Junmyeon this joke later on.

He shudders when he feels a finger around his entrance, damp with lube. When did he get the lube? 

“ _You okay? Baby?_ ” Sehun can feel Junmyeon’s breath speaking against his perineum and his thighs quivered. Sehun nods, breaths still uneven.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Sehun throws his head back, mouth agape as he feels Junmyeon sliding in not one but _two_ fingers. He clenches around them, panting hard as the pain grips him. “ _Hyung_...” Sehun cries when he’s adjusted to Junmyeon’s fingers, rocking his hip against Junmyeon, desperate for more. 

Junmyeon takes that as his cue to move and he slides out slowly, and in at a pace so fast it catches Sehun off guard and he lolls his head, back arching in a way that’s making the knot around his wrist tighter than before.

“ _Hyung_...” he pleads and Junmyeon adds in a third, earning him the loudest moan he’s heard today. 

“ _So beautiful, my baby, Sehun.._.” Junmyeon starts fisting his cock slowly as he slides his fingers in and out of Sehun’s puckered hole.

“ _No... Hyung..._ ” Sehun cries, tears forming in his eyes, not that Junmyeon could see because his eyes are covered. Junmyeon speeds up, curling his fingers, finding the soft pad of prostate that he knows will throw him off the edge, he dabs on it once, _twice_ and Sehun squirms, moaning his name.

Junmyeon continues dabbing his prostate, curling his fingers in different direction, exploring the different moans Sehun lets out, he swears he almost came when Sehun clenched tight around his fingers. “Orange! Orange!” Sehun cries, almost sobbing.

“Sehunnie..” Junmyeon pulls out his fingers so quick that Sehun cries again and this time he’s not sure if it’s from pleasure or pain. “Baby, you alright?” Junmyeon climbs back up to straddle Sehun by his waist, pulling his eye masks off.

“You okay? Baby? Should we stop?” Junmyeon places his hand against Sehun’s cheek at the sudden panic of Sehun’s desperate cries.

“It’s too tight, Hyung!” Sehun wriggles, thefibers of the fabric tied around his wrists is starting to dig into his skin.

Junmyeon scrambles over time untie Sehun. “I’m sorry, baby...” Junmyeon plants kisses around his wrists that’s almost purpling from constriction, rubbing a thumb over the lines formed, soothing him.

He lets Sehun settle down, until he stops sobbing, the whole time cuddling him close, one arm soothing along Sehun’s side down, kneading whenever he reaches down his ass.

Junmyeon glance down at Sehun, his breathing more evened out. He starts again, leaning down, leaving kisses on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips.

“Ready?” Junmyeon breathes and Sehun nods.

Junmyeon crawls back to his initial position, kneeling between Sehun’s thighs. They both moaned at the same time when Junmyeon lines the head of his reddened cock against his entrance.

“ _Fuuuck, Hyung.._.” Sehun digs his fingers into the sheets as Junmyeon breaches, inching in, slowly, _delicately_.

“ _So tight, Sehunnie._..” Junmyeon holds still, knowing Sehun is still adjusting to his size, and when he sees the younger’s grip on the sheets loosening, he takes it as his cue to push further in.

“ _Fuck me, Doctor.._.” Sehun whimpers, abs flexing as his lower muscle clenched around Junmyeon’s length, the girth burning against his stretched hole. But the burning sensation is _oh so good,_ he thought.

Junmyeon starts slow, thrusting in shallow, the head of his dick dabbing against Sehun’s sensitive spot and the younger is once again in a writhing mess. 

“ _You take me so good, baby..._ ” Junmyeon speeds up his thrusts, gripping Sehun by his waist so tight he swears it’ll leave bruises the next morning. 

The sound of Junmyeon’s balls slapping against Sehun’s ass, the squeaking of their bed and Junmyeon’s low grunts of encouragement and praises is sending Sehun over the edge.

“ _Fuck... Hyung.._.” Sehun pants, breaths hitching, his neck and chest flushing a deep shade of pink and Junmyeon knows he’s going to come, that thought sends Junmyeon to thrust at an almost beastly speed, grunting words of praises of how tight Sehun _is_ and how good he’s taking the older’s cock. “ _Please... let me—_ “

“ _Ugh... oh!_ ” Sehun moans as he reaches down to stroke himself frantically.

The sight of Sehun touching himself, so desperately, makes the room a whole lot hotter all of a sudden. 

“ _Fuuck, baby, come for me, Sehunnie._.” Junmyeon throws one of Sehun’s leg over his shoulder as he thrusts in, the new angle hits the younger’s sweet spot and he comes, pulsating whites over his chest, his belly. Sehun’s post-orgasm clenches tight around Junmyeon and he heaves, hips bucking as he spills his hot cum in his hole while watching Sehun stroking his cock slowly, milking his very last bit of cum, dribbling down his hands as he comes down from his high.

He plops his arms against the side of Sehun’s shoulders, sweat dripping down his forehead, still riding down his orgasm with mini thrusts, he lowers himself down and plants a long loving kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

“ _I love you, Sehun_.” He whispers as he gaze lovingly at his partner, his husband. 

“ _I love you too, baby._ ” Sehun cranes his neck up to plant a kiss on his lips.

“ _Stay right here_.” Junmyeon watches his own dick sliding out from Sehun’s hole, a stretch of cum connecting to his softening cock. He smirks at the sight and Sehun bites down on his lips shyly, feeling warm cum dribbling down his ass.

Junmyeon leaves to the bathroom to retrieve a moist warm towel and cleans Sehun’s belly, folding it in half before reaching down to wipe his ass delicately. He throws the towel to the side, he’ll clean that up later.

“That was the best sex I ever had, baby.” Junmyeon cuddles next to Sehun, pulling the sheets over them, one arm snaking around Sehun’s waist to pull him closer. He could hear their heartbeats still high from the post-orgasm.

Junmyeon reaches over to grab Sehun’s hand, analyzing the tied marks. He holds them towards his lips, leaving kisses around the now bruising wrists. “Sorry baby. I should’ve made it looser.” 

Sehun turns around, nuzzling his face into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, sighing. “It’s okay, my husband’s a doctor.” Junmyeon chuckles at his pun. 

They fall asleep like this, skin to skin, the only sounds filling the room is their evened breathing, the rustling of sheets when Sehun turns and decides to be the little spoon.

༒༒༒

Sehun wakes up alone. Bed empty, a note left pasted on the digital clock.

_ Sorry baby, hospital needs me.  _

_ Emergency surgery for yesterday's collision patients. _

_ Might not come back tonight. _

_ \- Junmyeon _

Sehun sighs, of course. It's routine, he thought. It's normal.

༒༒༒

Junmyeon doesn't come home the next two days. They exchanged the usual texts; _'Have you eaten?', 'I miss you.', 'Remember to fetch Vivi back from your parent's'_

Though Sehun has had one of his most amazing sex of their married life two days ago, he can't help thinking if this is what he imagines marriage is supposed to be like. Did he married too young? Is he still too immature? 

He shakes his head and sighs.

"Looks like our Sehun had one _amaaaazzing_ night huh." The sound of Baekhyun's voice growing louder makes Sehun sit straight up.

"Shut up." Sehun groaned, elbows on table while he rests his chin on his hand.

"C'mon, you think those bracelets are gonna hide those bruised marks on you?" Baekhyun wriggles his eyebrows playfully as he takes a seat beside Sehun.

The children have all gone home and so did most of the other teachers. But both of them have been placed on cleaning duty, and they obviously am too tired to start.

Sehun bites down on his lips, pulling down his sleeves to hide those marks. "Alright. Spill." Baekhyun finally had enough, he turns to face Sehun, face serious. "Something's bothering you, I know it. You've been moping around the entire day it's seriously depressing for me." Baekhyun nods his head, urging Sehun to start.

Sehun sighs. Slumping his shoulders, leaning back against his chair. "Junmyeon hasn't been home for the past two days."

"Uhhhh huh. That's normal." Baekhyun slurps his cup of coffee, unbothered by Junmyeon being away. "It's something else, isn't it?" Baekhyun pries further.

"It's just that, I don't know if this is what I want, what _we_ want." Sehun pinches his nose bridge. "I mean, I come home to an empty house almost everyday. I fall asleep alone and when I wake up," He throws his hands in the air, lightly shaking his head, "I don't even know if he's been home, slept and went back to work before I woke or if he never even came home." He slaps his hands against his thigh.

"And...?" Baekhyun slurps again.

"Yes we do have sex, not often but we do."

"Yes, I can see that." Baekhyun jokes, eyeing Sehun's wrists, earning himself a light pound on his chest by Sehun.

"Is this a marriage crisis? How do you and Chanyeol keep things up?" Sehun is almost in tears but he leans his head back, forcing his tears back in.

"You've got to have something to hold both of you down." Baekhyun crosses his legs, both hands cupping his knees, acting like the therapist he is. 

༒ ༒ ༒

Sehun wakes up the next morning feeling warm. He rolls back to see Junmyeon also waking up, one hand on Sehun's waist. "Morning, baby." Junmyeon whispers, throat parched overnight.

"Morning." Sehun forces out a smile, stretching underneath the covers. That's when he feels Junmyeon drawing closer, pulling Sehun in.

Sehun doesn't even remember Junmyeon coming home last night and he isn't really in the mood to ask when. Sehun tenses at his touch and excuses himself to the bathroom.

Junmyeon seems unfazed by Sehun's attitude. Maybe he woke up on the bad side of bed this morning, he thought.

They were eating breakfast when Junmyeon finally notices Sehun's odd behaviour. "You alright? Sehun?" Junmyeon asks after finishing his cup of morning tea.  Sehun looks up at Junmyeon, his beautiful husband and he feels pain in his chest. _What have they become? Is this what Junmyeon wants? Are they happy?_

"Junmyeon, we need to talk."

༒༒༒

"I have a lot on my plate, Sehunnie, you know that." Junmyeon reaches over to touch Sehun's hand but Sehun slides his hand back. That's it, this is serious, Sehun's _never_ been like this, Junmyeon thought. "I want to give you the whole world, Sehun. And I'm working hard on that." Junmyeon coddles.

"I don't need a big house without you in it." Sehun gestures to their apartment, their penthouse which Junmyeon coaxed Sehun into when they got married. "We could move into a smaller one, we wouldn't need to work so hard, Hyung." Sehun mutters, trying hard not to break into tears. "We don't need expensive vacations, yacht clubs we never get to use because we have no time for it." Sehun stands up, one arm on his hips while the other trying to subtly wipe off those betrayal tears that escaped. " _Fuck_ , we hardly even have time for each other, Junmyeon." That's it, Sehun couldn't hold it in any longer. He lets those tears fall and Junmyeon is immediately on his side, cupping his hands over his wet cheeks.

"Baby. I didn't know..." Junmyeon's voice cracks, overwhelmed by Sehun's confession. "I know I neglected you due to work, Sehun. But I didn't know it's hurting you this badly." Junmyeon draws Sehun into a hug and Sehun sobs uglily over his shoulder. Junmyeon soothes his arm over his back, hushing, coaxing. "I'm sorry" 

"Actually, I've talked to my superiors." Junmyeon continues and Sehun breaks away from their embrace, looking at Junmyeon, confused. "These emergency calls have really taken a toll on me, emotinally, physically, mentally." Junmyeon shakes his head. "That's why I've appealed to the higher ups."

"Junmyeon..." Sehun mutters, partly guilty for his earlier tantrum.

"I miss you Sehun. I took two weeks worth of unpaid leave because I want to spend time with you." Junmyeon explains while soothing the younger's arm. "I've given it lots of thought in my office when I'm missing you, Sehunnie."

"What is it?"

"I'm a consulting doctor." Junmyeon smiles. “No more on-call duties. That means I get to come home every day.”

༒༒༒

They went on dates, proper dates.

They had sex, proper sex, _beautiful_ even.

They had conversations, no longer the short 'i miss yous' and 'have you eaten', but actual long and proper conversations.

"Are you sure?" Sehun asks while Junmyeon fills up the paperwork.

"Are you not?" Junmyeon pauses while writing midway, eyeing up at Sehun.

"I...I'm just..." Sehun eyes around the clinic, feeling awkward.

Junmyeon lets out a chuckle. "You're just nervous, Sehunnie." Junmyeon continues writing.

Of course, it's just nerves, Sehun tells himself. It's normal that he's nervous. Everyone does, right?

"Kim Junmyeon, Kim Sehun?" The receptionist calls and Sehun almost chokes on his own saliva. He gets up and follows behind Junmyeon shyly, of all times, he wishes that he's smaller, so he could hide behind Junmyeon. Not that this is something to be ashamed about.

"Follow me please." A young nurse, probably a few years younger than Sehun, smiles warmly, arms guiding towards their left. "You've read the procedures, you know what to do with this." She hands Junmyeon a clear plastic bottle with red cap, both Junmyeon and Sehun's name neatly printed and pasted on it. "Remember to hand this to the counter within ten minutes after." She leaves them and when Junmyeon turns to face Sehun, he realises the younger's cheeks had turned almost a harsh shade of red. He grabs Sehun's hand and enters the room, locking it behind them.

There's a TV hung on the wall, DVDs on shelves and a whole bunch of magazines laid sprawled on the table. A small recline chair, or rather bed, since it's big enough to fit two people, sits in the middle of the room. It's dimmed with orange lights, helping to set the mood.

"I can't believe you're suddenly so shy, Sehun." Junmyeon chuckles as he guides Sehun to the recline bed.

Sehun bits down his lower lip, his heart racing. This isn't his first time having sex, so why is he feeling all shy and nervous? Maybe it's the environment, he thought.

Junmyeon leans in for a kiss, trying to ease Sehun into it. His hands still soothing Sehun's arm and before they both know it, they're skin to skin.

༒ ༒ ༒

" _Sehun_..." Junmyeon moans as he thrusts into Sehun.

Sehun's on his knees, his arms long given away as he rests his head against the soft sheets. " _Hyung_..." He whimpers, eyes half-lided, heavy cock hanging and leaking between his legs.

" _So..so good baby._." Junmyeon coos, sliding out of Sehun and Sehun whines at the sudden lost of contact, clenching around nothing.

" _Lie down_." Junmyeon instructs.

Sehun obeys, propping up on his elbow to get that beautiful view of his husband. 

" _Fuck, you look so beautiful like his._ " Junmyeon hisses as he lines his cock against Sehun's wet hole again. They both moaned at the same time as Junmyeon thrusts in, speeding up as he feels Sehun clenching tight around his dick.

" _Come for me, baby.._." Junmyeon trust balls deep, the sound of skin slapping against skin throws Sehun off the edge.

Sehun lolls his head back, brows furrowed, breaths hitching as he he feels Junmyeon's soft hand wrapping around his throbbing, leaking cock. With a couple of strokes, he comes, chest heaving unevenly as he spurts ropes of white on his chest, his belly and onto Junmyeon's hand, slowly down his fist as Sehun recovers from his orgasm. " _God_..." Sehun watches as Junmyeon's hips quivers.

Junmyeon pulls out just in time and guides Sehun's hand to his cock. Sehun, with all his remaining energy left, reaches forward and starts stroking his cock, tightening his fist whenever he reaches the tip. " _Ugh..fu-_ " Junmyeon comes, spilling all over Sehun, but he doesn't stop stroking until the last bead of cum beads at the top. Sehun leans in and licks it off his slit and Junmyeon lowers himself down to meet Sehun, mushing their lips together.

"Ten minutes" Sehun reminds, breaking away from their kiss, almost passionate if Sehun doesn't stop him.

Junmyeon walks over with the plastic cup and scoops up a good amount of come, _both_ their come, into the bottle, capping it off and placing it inside the ziplock bag provided.

He rinses a washcloth with warm water and goes back to his husband, who looks _oh so blissed out, spent_ , and wipes him clean.

"I love you, Junmyeon." Sehun presses their foreheads together, earning him a peck on his cheeks.

"I love you too, Sehunnie." Junmyeon plants another kiss on Sehun. "You've got nine months to love me. Ten months at best, you'll then have to share me with someone else." 

Sehun chuckles. "I'll still love you, just the same."

"Oh, we'll see about that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing M/M smut ><
> 
> Please leave a comment of what you think! Or you want me to write more 🥺
> 
> Love SeHo, peace out ✌🏼 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/94button)


End file.
